


TMNT Scrap Chapters

by winkette



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Scraps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkette/pseuds/winkette
Summary: Here is a collection of scrap chapters that either didn't have a full story, or were trimmed from current stories





	TMNT Scrap Chapters

Mike had been the one to call the whole team to this specific rooftop, but it was a surprise for Leo when he saw his youngest brother still on the roof. This immediately put Leo on alert. His brother was usually quick to help those in trouble but if he hadn’t moved yet, then there must be something else, something that made his little brother hesitate and wait for orders.  


“What’s the status?”  


“Dude they’re in trouble but there’s a crowd down there too!”

“We cannot rightly jump in and help while all those spectators are recording the brawl.” Donnie was to Leo’s left, having arrived together, he knew his intelligent brother was assessing the situation faster than he was.

“Just smoke’em out. They’ll scatter like insects.” Raph emphasized his point by tossing a smoke bomb in the air.

Leo saw Donnie nod and started working on several tactics at once, pushing those that didn’t work or would lead to casualties out of mind. As he sorted his options he watched the fight down below.

It was in the middle of the street, a rather unfortunate location for his brothers who preferred the shadowed alleyways. The street seemed to have been host to a party due to the number of drunk people filming the scene.

Upon closer inspection, Leo noticed something shift in the shadows of the alley across the street.

“Are those…children?”

“Where?” Mikey asked, but Donnie spotted them just as Leo looked from the fight.

“There’s three children hiding in the alley across the way.”

“They okay?”

Donnie tapped Raph’s shoulder and started to lead the way to the building across the street. “Probably just scared.”

Leo focused again on the female in the center of the fight. She wasn’t fighting back, if anything she was just dodging and ducking. She didn’t seem to have any type of fighting form, perhaps she was just reacting on instinct.

One of the men around her reaching to grab her, she ducked low and twisted to the side, only to spring back up to avoid a kick to the face. She reached back, left leg moving to stabilize her and twisted again to maneuver around the two attackers.

“She’s been avoiding this whole time but she won’t move from the area.” Mike explained.

“Probably has to do with the children. Are they her’s?”

“She doesn’t seem that old, dude.”

Two punches came towards her head at the same time and the drunken crowd cheered at the spectacle. The woman ducked again, then a leg came at her face while another attacker lunged towards her. She let her body fall to the ground, catching herself in a low push-up position. Her knees hit the ground and her back arched and-

“Dude! She slipped right out of their hands!” Mike laughed.

Leo blinked. She did. She was very flexible and quick thinking to have literally slid backwards out of that attack. From her assailants view, they probably thought they caught her because her back was exposed and she was on the ground, but no one had been behind her and she took advantage of that.

The woman had popped back up to her feet and took a step back to the alley, one of the children reached out to her, but she motioned for them to stay hidden.

“Okay, so the children are related to her in some way, if at the very least, rely on her.” Mike nodded. Leo turned to the walkie-talkie on his shoulder. “Raph, we’re going with your plan. We’re going to smoke the crowd. I want you and Donnie to hit the alley and the buildings on your side of the street. I want a heavy smoke to block out all of those recording devices. Don, focus on grabbing the kids. We’ll just make this a grab and go.”

Two affirmations came over the walkie-talkie and Mike was already grabbing his smoke bombs.

Down below, one of the men made a false move for the children, drawing the woman’s attention to leave an opening. Two other attackers tried to take advantage of the ploy and moved to enter the alley behind her.

Just then, Donnie and Raph started tossing smoke bombs. The first hitting the alleyway behind the children, causing them to scream. The woman, Leo noticed, must have suspected the trick because she was already grabbing one of the men from the alley and throwing him into the street.

Leo and Mikey had followed their brothers’ lead and started bombarding the rest of the crowd with heavy smoke, causing Leo to lose sight of the woman and her second assailant.

The crowd had started yelling at the first smoke bombs, and a few started backing away. When the smoke assault continued, more people started screaming and running away from the scene.

Once the smoke was thick enough, Leo and Mike jumped into the alley beside them and made their way through the crowd. Mike had a mask over his mouth and nose, nun chucks twirling. Leo simply held his breath during the brief run through the street and into the smoke-filled alley where he dodged left to avoid the second man he had lost track of.

Children were screaming and crying in the alley, which confused Leo because he expected the kids to be gone by now. A frustrated female growl sounded just ahead of him and Leo focused his senses. Don and Raph weren’t in the alleyway yet and Leo picked up on the sounds of armed fighting above him.

Something had gone wrong with this plan and Leo couldn’t see any of the new problems forming in the smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only chapter of Scrap 1.  
> I think it was intended to be used as a starting chapter for a story, but I couldn't get the plot to work well. I might remix it or just squeak it into another story as a subplot. Who knows


End file.
